


Alternative Girlfriend

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: An alternate meeting between between Maggie and Alex at the Barenaked Ladies concert they skipped on the show.





	Alternative Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: I left the situation Maggie gets rescued from at the beginning a little vague but I think it could be seen as potential racism or sexual harassment maybe, so just to be safe, I'm warning you. (It's really minor and not at all the focus of the fic)

National City Super-Stadium, it had taken exactly two weeks of her sister being a super-hero for the city to latch onto the marketing opportunity back when she first appeared as a hero. Ironic that she just had to bargain for dear life with her just to get to go to this concert, because of course the Barenaked Ladies concert would fall exactly on Kara’s earth birthday. The bargain had left Alex promising to make her sister pancakes the next morning and to let her pick the movies the next time a movie night occurred. There are worst things to be beholden to in life than spending time with her sister, on her terms.

Worst things, like what the woman fuming by the side of the line is going through. Long, dark hair, darker shade of skin, wearing a dark blue t-shirt of the bands they’re both going to see tonight. The woman looks like she’s ready to come to blow with the security guard currently searching her purse and plastic bag for a weapon. “You’re the third guard to pick me out of the line tonight, I just want to go watch the show like everyone else.”

“And you look like trouble, so we’re making sure you’re not armed.” The man shoves the bag back in her hand. “I’m going to ask your ID now.”

“You don’t actually have the authority to ask for that, you’re barely a legit rent-a-cop.” The woman crosses her arms over her chest and glares with disdain. “You’re just using the knock-off police uniform to ruin my evening.”

The man makes a move to grab her and he finds himself right on his back with no idea how it happened. Alex towers over him with an incredulous look on her face. “Leave the lady alone.” She pulls out her badge from her back pocket and shows it to the security guard the moment he seems to get uppity. “Alex Danvers, Secret Service, this woman is not armed and she’s not dangerous, leave her alone.”

The woman stands there, a smirk on her lips, hands on her hips as she stares straight at Alex. “Wow, never going to live this down at the precinct, got saved by a damn Fed.” the tone is teasing, her good mood slowly returning, the woman pulls her own police ID. “NCPD, Science Division.” Maggie puts away the badge. “Normally I’d fight for jurisdiction, but I’ll let it slide for tonight.” she offer a handshake. “Maggie Sawyer, glad to meet you Agent Danvers.”

The security guard struggle to get up and quickly leave the two women, wanting to avoid actual legal issues with a pair of law-ladies. Grumbling under his breath as he disappear within the backstage area.

“My pleasure, this guy needed to quit.” She pat Maggie on the shoulder after the handshake and indicate the lines starting to move, the gates are now open. “Where’s your seat ? I can play bodyguard for the evening if you want!” Alex suggest proudly, walking along the crowd to get to the show area.

Maggie follows along at a slow pace, letting more people walk through the gates first, showing more patience than Alex does, but following the agent’s lead when she seize an opportunity. “I’m second row, they ran out of VIP tickets before I could buy mine.”

“Nice, I’m third row so maybe I’ll kick your seat from time to time.” Alex said with a teasing grin. “And yeah, I didn’t get the chance to grab VIP either, was too busy arguing with my sister.” she chuckle “It’s her birthday today, but, I’ve never been to a concert for my favorite band and it’s not like they’ll be here again soon. So I’ll have to make her pancakes tomorrow.”

“She’s not a fan of good music? I mean, she could’ve come with you!” Maggie offers the brightest smile she can, enjoying the playful banter a lot.

“Let me put it this way: her OTP is Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake.” Alex isn’t trying to be funny, not exactly, but the deadpan delivery seems to work well on the Detective nonetheless.

Maggie bellows a laugh that startles a few bystanders, she ends up relying on Alex for support as she catches her breath. Alex can’t help but laugh along, her cheek turning a soft shade of pink as soon as she notices Maggie leaning on her to walk.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Maggie sit right in front of Alex and she doesn’t waste anytime kicking her seat, earning herself a glare from a few nearby people, she willfully ignore them. There’s something about this woman in front of her just drawing her attention. “At least I’m not worrying about you obscuring anything from your seat.” the word just left her mouth without her realizing, a little wince follows, hoping the other woman is not upset.

The kick barely get any kind of reaction from Maggie. the detective assumes, at first, that the rescue being done, that the agent will return her focus on the concert and the music. The indirect short joke however grabs her attention and she turns around with a baleful look in her eyes. “I swear to god, if you make another short joke and I’m going to knock you on your back faster than you did to that guy.”

Alex’s heart skip a beat and she shyly nod, unsure why her cheek are turning red, confused by how much she’s picturing getting knocked on her back right this moment. “I apologize.” The concert starts, the first few songs warms the crowd up and all that the DEO agent can focus on is how soft the woman’s hair seems to be, how much she wants to play with it, to bury her face in its darkness just to nip at the neck beneath.

Maggie is singing along, cheering with the crowd, laughing at the jokes the band does but at the back of her mind, there is the constant sensation of being watched, observed. Sometimes, during little lull in the songs, she turns around to throw a glance at the woman behind her, each time catching her staring longingly. Her heart does a little turn each time. After catching her for the third time, she takes action: Maggie turns fully around and stare right back at Alex, into her eyes. “The show’s up there.” she points to the stage, her eyes lighting up her smile.

“Your hair looks better.” Alex never meant to say that, her eyes widen in a gay sort of panic when she realize the words that just dropped from her mouth and she quickly excuse herself, retreating to the woman’s bathroom, just a little too early for the show’s half-time break.

“Alex, wait!” Maggie tries to call out between little burst of amused laughter, the compliment a little clumsy but it certainly come from an honest place. Her cheek burning lightly from it too. She decides to wait for a bit, at least until the show’s break, to pursue the fleeing woman.

 

* * *

 

 

The break finally arrives and Maggie is eager to chase after the agent, finding her leaning against the wall just beside the woman’s bathroom, reading something on her phone. “Danvers, did I scare you?” she stops a few feet away from Maggie and look at the grown federal agent blushing and fumbling over her words.

“Look... I” there’s a soft, confused mess of words coming out of Alex’s mouth before she seems to give up on trying to talk, she avoids looking at Maggie. After a few moment of quiet between the two women, she manages to speak again. “I’m acting like I’m a kid with a crush that doesn’t know how to deal with it.” Alex is struck by how ...accurate this assessment of her own situation is.

“For what it’s worth, the compliment about my hair was pretty sweet. You’re doing great” Maggie smiles and takes a step closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, deciding to flirt back. “If you behave during the rest of the concert, I might even let you play with it.” She winks and turns around, whipping her hair so that it hits Alex in the face, leaving to return to show area.

Alex doesn’t let her, she cover the distance between the two of them with a few steps, putting her hand on the other woman’s arm, stopping her from leaving. As soon as she turns around, their eyes meet and so do their lips, on Maggie’s initiative. The kiss breaks quickly, Maggie leaves her and return to her seat and Alex is breathless, confused amidst the crowd. Her fingers brush against her own lips and that’s what it takes for it to dawn on her.

They come rushing back, the memories, the emotions, the confusion. The memories of Vicky back in high school, the strange pit in her stomach when Vasquez looks her way in the locker room and the everlasting confusion about how any women in her life find men attractive, the revelation strikes in a loud gasp. “Oh god, I’m going to need a drink.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the concert is a blur for both of them, the songs and the band entertains for a while but once the last notes are hit, once the band starts their farewell, Maggie and Alex are on their way out eager to catch a moment to themselves, anxious at what each other have to say. They meet in the parking lot, at Alex’s ducati.

“Nice ride...” Maggie smiles, running the tip of her fingers over the curve of the motorcycle, looking over the motorcycle, walking slowly around it. “I was just planning on catching a cab home after the concert, think I could catch a ride with you ?”

A thousand excuses comes to Alex’s mind, a rush of uncertainty cascade into her mind, into her heart and she almost says no, but her training as a DEO agent kicks in right in time for her to keep in control despite the mounting gay panic. “That depends on where you want to go, Miss Sawyer.” Alex reaches for the long mane of dark hair and runs her fingers through it, it feels like a warm cloud slipping through her finger.

“I want to go in your bed.” She takes a step and set her hands on Alex’s hips, looking into the taller woman’s eyes. “I wonder if I’m welcome, though.” the question is mostly teasing, the desire is shining through Alex’s eyes, but it’s also an offer for a way out.

“Definitely, I hope you don’t mind a slightly awkward pancakes breakfast in the morning?” she press her forehead against hers.

“I’ll even sing happy birthday to her” their lips meet again, this time Alex is the one to start the kiss and it feels like fire pours into their souls.

 

* * *

 

Alex wakes up, Maggie’s head resting against her chest, sleeping to the beat of her heart, their arms tangled with each others, their legs clinging to the others, the long cascade of dark hair softer than any blankets spilling over her arm and shoulders. Alex waits for the regrets, for the weight of guilt and shame to come, but they don’t, there is only the warm glow of the best night she’s had in forever nesting in her heart, painting her cheek a soft pink. Alex’s gaze runs over Maggie’s sleeping form, stopping on the clock. She free one of her arm, reaching for her phone and quickly text Kara.

_**You:** Still on for the birthday pancakes, just take the door plz. I’m not alone. _  
_**Kara:** OMG! Are you sure It’s a good idea I go to your place? _  
_**You:** yes, please. I promised you._

Maggie stirs and her eyes open, peeking up at Alex and a sleepy smirk appears on her lips. “Did you just take a selfie?” she buries her face deeper into Alex’s side.

“No, I was warning my sister I had company.” she exhale, squeezing Maggie with her arm still around her. “Just, in case that wasn’t clear, last night was a big discovery for me.” Alex smiles a little bit. “This morning too, so, my sister doesn’t know about... er... my lady-loving thing yet.”

“I had an idea of how new you were.” she winks and tries to sit up, giving up on the idea about two tries in, returning her head to Alex’s chest. “You sure your sister is going to take it well?”

“My sister is the nicest person, she’s the best sister in the world.” She knew Kara couldn’t be far, she knew Kara could hear her, so she might as well pander to her a bit. “She’s a pretty open person. I trust her.”

Alex’s apartment door swings open and Kara walks in, her hair windswept, wearing tight-fitted khaki pants and a white button-up shirt, carrying her coat folded over her arm, holding her purse in the free hand. She walks toward the windows and she opens the blinds, only then does she turn to see her sister and her lover, tangled with each other in only sleeping shirts and shorts. Kara’s eyes are wide open and her smile outshine the sun. “Oh. my. God.”

Maggie looks at Alex and then at Kara, quietly wondering which of the two sister is the gayest. “Happy birthday, I promised Alex I’d sing it to you in exchange for breakfast, that okay?”

Kara smiles brightly at the offer. 


End file.
